


X-Men: Días antes de nuestro días

by CiroChicharrone



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: X-men Inspired
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiroChicharrone/pseuds/CiroChicharrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda tendrá que elegir entre sacrificar las vidas de todos a quienes ama y salvar el mundo, o dejar que todo arda. Fic por capítulos, de trama larga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

En el ambiente predominaba el color marrón, como una niebla espesa que difuminase las siluetas de cualquier objeto. Wanda se frotó los ojos, pero no ayudaba; la niebla solo se espesaba más y más. Incluso parecía solidificarse en el aire, formando cristales flotantes que brillaban con los colores del arco iris para luego desaparecer. Sabía que era un sueño, que, posiblemente, la oscuridad del lugar y aquellos efectos ópticos se debiesen a la luz de la habitación contra sus párpados cerrados.

No era la primera vez que la joven tenía un sueño lúcido. De hecho, tampoco podía llamar a aquellas manifestaciones oníricas “sueños lúcidos”, pues implicaría suponer que solo eran sueños. Para una mutante cuya habilidad le permitía distorsionar la realidad a su antojo, un simple gesto podía cambiar las leyes físicas de un universo entero. Por lo tanto, dormir, dejar que su subconsciente fluyese, era como entrar en un campo de minas antipersona. Un paso en falso bastaba para hacer que todo volase por los aires.

“Céntrate”, se dijo a sí misma. “Vamos, Wanda, no es la primera vez, ni será la última. Además, para algo estás aquí, ¿no? Para aprender a utilizar tus poderes”. 

Las palabras de ánimo la fortalecieron, tal como había predicho el Profesor Wyngarde. “Los psíquicos nos tenemos solo a nosotros mismos, Wanda. Es una realidad triste, pero realidad al fin y al cabo”. Y por eso eran tan importantes sus clases de psicología. De no haber aprendido a conocerse, a conocer sus límites (o la falta de ellos, en todo caso), y fortalecer su “yo” psíquico, habría crecido como una bomba de relojería. Cualquier tipo de perturbación mental, desde una pequeña idea plantada en su subconsciente que pudiese germinar en algo mayor, como un sentimiento de culpa o una inseguridad, hasta un razonamiento mal despejado, eran peligrosas. 

Para evitar cualquier incidente estaban los métodos que Wyngarde les enseñaba; crear una barrera con ideas triviales para ocultar otras de mayor importancia, generar un palacio mental o, la especialidad de Wanda, crear “amigos imaginarios”, como lo llamaban los expertos de la psique. “Todos hablamos con nosotros mismos de vez en cuando, a veces, incluso, en voz alta”, se había convencido la muchacha. “Ese será mi fuerte, mi técnica personal: una Wanda ejemplar que me guíe, que me explique cómo ser mejor”. La idea le había gustado al Profesor y había tenido buen resultado.

Con ese pequeño empujón de autoestima, la mutante prosiguió a inspeccionar su sueño. “Bien, pongamos en práctica lo que hemos estudiado. ¿Qué es lo que sientes, Wanda? Ya has analizado lo que ves, pero dónde estás”, se preguntó a sí misma. “No siento calor, ni frío. Tampoco hay brisa”. Se miró las manos intentado ver si llevaba algo consigo. “Guantes, llevo el traje rojo de mis sueños”. Siempre que realizaba algún tipo de proyección, cuando entraba en estado de sueño, se veía igual, con un extraño atuendo rojo escarlata, compuesto de corsé, botas, guantes y una larga capa. La primera vez que se había visto así, años atrás, se había sorprendido, le había parecido incluso una vestimenta misteriosa. Sin embargo, tras años compartiendo el peregrinaje onírico, había llegado a cogerle cariño. Se sentida segura vistiendo así, nada malo podía sucederle, aunque sabía que de haber usado aquello en el mundo real más de uno se habría dado la vuelta para mirarla dos veces.

“Bien hecho, ahora, ¿qué sientes debajo de tus pies?” pensó. “Algo sólido, pero suave. Como granito. No, como mármol”. Le niebla parda se diluyó a su alrededor, dejando paso a un vasto suelo de mármol blanco y negro. Las baldosas eran tan brillantes que la figura de la chica se reflejaba con total claridad. Las mismas se agrupaban de a cuatro, formando cuadrados aún mayores, de un mismo color: parecía un enorme tablero de ajedrez. “No lo parece, lo es”, se dijo. La espesura marrón comenzó a arremolinarse a unos cuantos metros por debajo y por encima del suelo. El tablero flotaba en la nada y, aunque estaba estático, no evitaba que Wanda sintiese vértigo. “Es un sueño, nada más”. 

Como si su subconsciente le quisiera responder, del otro lado del cuadrado que formaba el piso, enfrentada a ella, había aparecido una figura. Era otra joven, vestida de negro. Wanda habría jurado que jamás la había visto pero, como le había enseñado el Profesor Wyngarde, “todos los rostros que aparecen en nuestros sueños son rostros de personas que hemos visto a lo largo de nuestras vidas”.

“Pues, profesor, yo jamás conocí a ninguna pelirroja”.


	2. Chapter 2

La puerta de entrada estaba abierta. Una tenue luz alumbraba el felpudo, de una forma desconocida para Erik. Uno se acostumbra a reconocer hasta los mínimos detalles del hogar. El lugar exacto de cada interruptor de cada habitación, la disposición de los muebles, cómo abrir las puertas que crujen para que no lo hagan. Cuando algo cambia, aunque sea de manera leve, cuando algo falta en un cajón o un zapato no está colocado como lo habíamos dejado, irremediablemente nos entra una sensación de extrañeza. Como levantarte a oscuras por la noche y tropezar con algo que no sabías que estaba en tu camino; que no debería estarlo.

Aquella luz salía hacia la entrada desde un ángulo poco familiar. Erik sabía que por la intensidad y el color amarillo cálido sólo podía ser la lámpara de mesa que estaba en el salón. Se la había regalado a Magda en su primer viaje juntos a París. Había visto la manera en que le brillaban los ojos, como la había cogido con sumo cuidado para luego preguntarle el precio a la tendera. Podían permitírselo, casi de sobra. A Erik lo acababan de contratar para dar clases en la Universidad y Magda seguía con su proyecto de investigación financiado por las Naciones Unidas. Además, estaba lo de los padres de Xavier… “No, eso no es mío. Es capital sucio, manchado de sangre”, se había dicho mil veces cada vez que le entraba la tentación.

Magda nunca estaba dispuesta a gastar más dinero del necesario. Mucho menos si se trataba de comprar “caprichos”, como los llamaba, para sí misma. Había tenido que distraerla con los cuadros que colgaban en la tienda para poder comprar la lámpara sin problemas. Él sabía por qué su mujer actuaba de esa forma, la comprendía.

Ambos habían vivido el terror de los campos nazis durante la juventud. Se habían conocido en Auschwitz, el lugar menos apropiado para encontrar algo de humanidad, mucho menos aún el amor. A ella la habían perseguido por gitana y a él por judío y, sin embargo, fue eso lo que los motivó a seguir con vida. Cada segundo que permanecían allí era un paso más hacia la cámara de gas, pero cada segundo juntos era como una dosis de esperanza. De alguna forma sabían que iban a salir de allí y a envejecer el uno en compañía del otro.

Pero eso no era lo único que te hacía la guerra, la pérdida y el sufrimiento no se restringía a los campos de exterminio. El hambre que había causado la crisis del 29, los despidos en masa, la gente enfurecida, deseosa de violencia, de encontrar a alguien a quien echarle la culpa por la subida de los precios y la pobreza creciente en Europa. Eso también era la guerra. Su mujer se había criado en una familia pobre, a los que les faltaba el pan casi a diario. Ya de niña había tenido que dejar el colegio para limpiar casas. Aquella niña brillante, de quienes los profesores esperaban un futuro brillante, había tenido que cambiar los libros por las fregonas y las aulas por los salones de ricos alemanes nazis. 

La puerta siempre estaba cerrada, era otra de las manías de su mujer. La seguridad nunca era suficiente cuando habías tenido que lidiar con el Tercer Reich. Y sin embargo, en aquel momento, en aquella noche, no podía significar nada bueno.

Erik Lehnsherr sentía un doloroso nudo en la garganta. Los músculos de la laringe se le apretaban cortándole la respiración. Pero no podía detenerse, las manecillas de metal de su reloj suizo seguían girando, casi podía sentir su sabor, como al hierro de la sangre. Y cuanto más tardara en enfrentarse a lo que le esperaba dentro peor sería. “Wanda, Pietro”.

Entró a la casa, directamente al salón. Como había predicho, la lámpara estaba en el suelo, con la pantalla de cristales verdes desperdigada por el suelo. Libros con hojas arrancadas, macetas con tierra esparcida, y los sofás rasgados y con el relleno salido. Alguien había irrumpido en su hogar y lo había dejado todo patas arriba.

El corazón se le había acelerado hasta hacerle doler el pecho y tenía que gemir con cada bocanada de aire que consumía, pues los pulmones no parecían querer contener mucho. Podía escuchar la sangre correrle hacia la cabeza, por las sienes. Incluso la vista se le estaba empezando a nublar por la adrenalina. No fue hasta que pasó cerca de su estudio, de camino hacia las escaleras, cuando oyó la música que provenía de este. “Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien…”

Un escalofrío le subió por la columna vertebral hasta la punta de los dedos sudorosos. Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron y las pernas se le aflojaron. Logró cogerse de la baranda de la escalera antes de caer de rodillas. Reconocía a la perfección aquella canción. La hubiera reconocido en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento. Era la favorita de su amigo Charles Xavier.

Un único recuerdo le bastó para sentir la bilis en la lengua. 

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban ante la espectacular vista de París que la torre Eiffel les ofrecía. Erik acababa de llegar a la ciudad del amor, hacía ya un año que no veía a su mejor amigo y este le había prometido que cuando se reencontrasen le mostraría maravillas que lo dejarían perplejo.

Casi había olvidado los ojos de Charles, del azul más intenso que jamás hubiese visto. Cada vez que lo miraba parecía ver más allá de la carne y los huesos, miraba sus pensamientos, podía ver su alma a través de los ojos. Erik siempre había sido más alto y más atractivo, aunque mucho más delgado, pero Charles Xavier tenía esa mirada, tenía esa actitud de confianza, que arrastraba a la gente. Nunca había llegado a saber qué porcentaje de la influencia que su amigo ejercía sobre las personas era por sus poderes telepáticos y qué porcentaje meramente por su talante.

Pero lejos de eso, esta vez se había topado con un Xavier completamente extraño. Vestía de forma extravagante, y se había rapado la cabeza. Su mirada ya no mostraba ese misterio, esa provocación seductora se había borrado para dejar paso a una expresión mucho más dura. Xavier había mirado a su amigo con recelo desde que se habían encontrado en el aeropuerto, y mantenía cierta distancia en su postura, cierta superioridad. “Tus padres están preocupados, Charles. Te marchaste sin decir adiós, sin dejar una nota”. “¿Así que por eso has venido, Erik? No has venido por mí, ¿verdad? Has venido porque ellos te lo pidieron. El bueno de Erik, el Judío. Sigues siendo un perro amaestrado, amigo. El cachorrito de los Nazis, el perrito faldero del Gobierno Británico y ahora el sabueso de mis padres”, le contestó el otro. “No, he venido porque hace más de un año que no sé nada de ti. Y los rumores…”, lo cortó Erik. “Los rumores. ¿Qué rumores, Erik? ¿Los rumores de que asesiné gente en casa? ¿O los de que maté gente por toda Europa?”

—Dicen que estás reclutando gente. Gente como la nuestra.  
—Mutantes, Erik. —respondió Charles tranquilamente.  
—Y que no estáis planeando nada bueno…  
—Vaya, parece que saben más de lo que esperaba. Tendré que hacer rodar alguna que otra cabeza para que mis pajaritos no vuelvan a cantar más de la cuenta. —esbozó una risa forzada, cargada de ironía.  
—Charles, te ruego que pares. Detén esta locura. Vuelve a casa, conmigo. Todo volverá a ser como antes, lo prometo. —Erik ya no sabía qué hacer. Era consciente de que su amigo era imparable y no quería aventurarse a imaginar las cosas que tenía planeadas, ni las cosas que habría hecho.  
—¿Como antes, amigo? ¿Como cuándo? Quizá quieras decir como cuando padre decidió que yo no valía lo suficiente como para ser su heredero. Como cuando me echó de casa por “vago y hippie” y madre no hizo nada por detenerlo. Como cuando el consejo de la Universidad decidió que no podían tener entre los suyos al hijo repudiado de un lord poderoso. O como cuando mi mejor amigo, lo único que me quedaba, me cambió por una fulana gitana.  
—Charles, ya basta.  
—No, Erik; acabo de empezar. Tengo grandes planes para Europa. —Xavier se giró y abrió los brazos, abarcando toda la vista de la ciudad—. Planes que ningún otro dictador de pacotilla pudo lograr. Voy a hacer que me amen, Erik. Y que solo una cosa supere el amor que me profesen: el terror. Me amaran pero también me temerán, más que a nada en sus vulgares y patéticas vidas. Nosotros, el homo superior, somos la raza del futuro, amigo. Los reyes de la jungla.  
—¿Te estás escuchando, Charles? Lo que estás diciendo no es…, pondrás miles de vidas en juego. Sabes bien lo que yo he vivido. ¿Serías capaz de hacer sufrir a otra gente lo mismo que sufrió tu mejor amigo? Por favor, medita lo que estás diciendo. Arrepiéntete, aún estás a tiempo de cambiar, Charles.  
—Arrepentirme. No, no me arrepiento de nada. Todo lo que pasó en Inglaterra, con padre… y contigo. Es decir lo malo, pero también lo bueno, me ayudó a ser quien soy hoy. No me arrepiento, señor Lehnsherr, ni de lo bueno ni de lo malo… “Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien…”

Fue en ese momento que lo supo. Su amigo estaba loco y era peligroso, pero, sobre todo, él tenía que detenerlo.

Subió las escaleras de madera hacia el segundo piso. El crujido de los escalones se ahogaba bajo el estruendo de la canción. Cuando llegó al rellano vio el cuerpo de la niñera en el suelo del pasillo. Estaba inconsciente, con la cabeza contra la pared y el cuello torcido, al igual que sus piernas. Estaba viva, Erik sentía el hierro de la sangre moverse lentamente bajo la piel.

Escuchó unas risas en el dormitorio de los niños y, después, unos pasos apresurados contra el parqué. Se acercó más intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Se recostó junto al marco de la puerta, sigilosamente, y se asomó. Sobre la cuna de los bebés mellizos había una figura femenina inclinada. Se asemejaba a la de su mujer, pero la oscuridad ocultaba ciertos rasgos, y la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana destacaba otros. No podría haber sabido con certeza si el vestido que llevaba era el de flores amarillas que tenía puesto la última vez que la vieran, antes de desaparecer seis meses atrás. Estaba completamente cubierto de mugre reseca y rasguños. Tenía el cabello el doble de largo y enmarañado, y le faltaban los zapatos.

Cuando pronunció la primera palabra Erik supo que era ella. “Es hora de dormir, mis pequeños. Mamá os ama. El sueño eterno pronto llegará y nos reuniremos en un lugar mucho mejor”. El padre de las criaturas volvió a sentir nauseas, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ni lo que pensaba que estaba a punto de suceder.

Entonces la mujer descubrió una de las manos que le ocultaba el cuerpo. En ella llevaba un enorme cuchillo de carnicero y se dirigía con el hacia la cara de la pequeña Wanda.

“Magda, ¿qué haces?”, chilló Erik. Elevó una mano y atrajo el cuchillo hacia sí con sus poderes. Ningún metal era peligroso bajo los efectos del poder magnético de Erik Lehnsherr, al menos que él decidiese que sí lo fuera. “¿Cariño, dónde has estado? Estábamos tan preocupados por ti”, habló él. No se atrevía a acercarse más, Magda estaba demasiado cerca de los niños y temía que de hacer algo ella fuese más rápida.

—Erik, mi amor. Te he extrañado tanto. He anhelado tanto volver junto a ti, volver al hogar —la mujer no se había movido un ápice. Hablaba, pero seguía manteniendo la mirada en los niños. Estos estaban despiertos, en silencio, sin tener conocimiento de lo que estaba pasando.  
Magda se giró lentamente. Durante un breve momento, segundos, la luna le alumbró la cara. Entonces, la habitación pareció girar y el estrés estuvo a punto de hacer que Erik se desmayase.

El rostro de la mujer estaba lleno de heridas abiertas y bastante profundas. Tanía las mejillas hinchadas por la infección y los cortes supuraban pus y sangre. Los ojos estaban blancos, ciegos, y tenía los labios resecos y con costras.

—Oh, Erik, te he extrañado tanto.

Despertó de un salto. No estaba de pie, sino sentado en la butaca de un avión privado. Volvía a Europa, al igual que volvían sus pesadillas. Lo peor de esos sueños era que no eran invenciones de una mente convaleciente, eran recuerdos. Quizá fuesen una señal, quizá volviese a ver a Charles Xavier en el viejo continente, después de todo. De hecho, puestos a suponer, quizá fuese Xavier que, habiendo sentido su presencia otra vez, le estuviese recordando telepáticamente el pasado que compartían. Y, quizá, volviese a ver a Magda. “No, a ella no. A mi mujer la enterré”.


	3. Chapter 3

En el cristal ondulado de la puerta del despacho ponía Robert L. Frank, con letras cuidadosamente pintadas. De haber recibido un “crédito” cada vez que veía como borraban con una hoja de metal y volvían a escribir en la mayoría de las puertas adyacentes otros nombres encima, a esas alturas ya sería un hombre millonario. “Y de qué me habría valido”, pensó Robert.  
En una ciudad en la que la moneda de cambio más fuerte era el trabajo científico no habría servido de mucho. Los “créditos”, como llamaban a la moneda del lugar, era el modo que tenían para realizar intercambios comerciales a pequeña escala, aunque de un modo bastante superficial, en su opinión. Si querías comprar una entrada para las salas de bioscopo, unas bebidas carbonatadas a tus hijos o polvos de rubor a tu mujer, solo podías conseguirlos de aquella manera. Para todo lo demás, desde el alquiler hasta los cigarrillos, uno dependía del Capital Común que Hacienda otorgaba a cada ciudadano. No había cabida para la especulación. El señor Frank no dudaba de los beneficios del sistema. Hacía de la economía local un poder fuerte, casi indestructible. Todo lo que los habitantes de la Ciudadela consumían era producido por ellos mismos, y la calidad de dichos productos era comparable a los mejores análogos de, por ejemplo, potencias como los Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, también tenía su contra; encontrar un producto extranjero se hacía casi tan imposible como su adquisición, pues los pocos productos que llegaban desde fuera no solo tenían precios exorbitados sino que muchos entraban ilegalmente.  
“En la ‘Ciudadela de la Ciencia’ no hay sitio para la competencia, al igual que para el crimen. Por eso ambos deben ser perseguidos y castigados”. Aquellas palabras del Presidente Wyndham, junto a muchas otras, demasiadas, se habían grabado a fuego en el recuerdo de Robert. Aún seguía sin ser capaz de asimilar, a pesar de los años ya transcurridos, que una vez aquel poderoso hombre había sido su compañero de laboratorio, su fiel amigo. “Ahora es el patriarca de esta megalópolis. Ni siquiera se deja llamar Herbert. Ahora es el Señor Alto Evolucionador”. Los tiempos en que trabajaban juntos en pos del “desarrollo tecnológico y del bien para la humanidad” eran agua pasada. A pesar de todo, sobre el escritorio del despacho permanecía el retrato nigroalbo en el que aparecían abrazados y sonrientes, junto a sus otros dos grandes amigos, Jonathan Drew y Horace Grayson.  
Robert L. Frank estaba una vez más perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos. Posiblemente se debiese a la edad, a que había llegado a un punto en que no podía seguir aguantando la presión del trabajo, de la vida en aquel lugar, a que se estaba volviendo un poquito más gruñón. Pero cada día le costaba más y más concentrarse. A veces se evadía de manera que, cuando volvía a dirigir la vista hacia su reloj de cuerda, habían pasado horas. Lo peor de la situación, de su inevitable desvarío, era que siempre acababa pensando en el pasado y en cómo podrían ser las cosas de haber tomado otras decisiones. Quizá no estuviese encerrado en aquella madriguera de topos. Quizá viviese en una casa en alguna planicie alejada de toda montaña. En una pequeña cabaña de madera, sin preocupaciones, junto a Madeline, y junto a los pequeños Wanda y Pietro.  
Fuera como fuese, ya era tarde. Los pequeños eran ya dos hermosos jóvenes que, además de vivir al otro lado del océano, tenían padre. “Un padre que los abandonó, sí. Pero que volvió a por ellos. Un padre que vivió la pérdida de su mujer, al igual que yo”. Robert sabía que por muy grande que fuese su parecido con Erik jamás podría comparársele. Erik Lehnsherr no se había dejado llevar por el dolor, no se restregaba en el lamento ni en la autocompasión. Lehnsherr era un hombre de acción y, a pesar de la envidia insana que le tenía, agradecía no solo tenerlo en el bando correcto, sino contar con él como amigo. “Hay demasiado mal en este mundo, pero saber que un hombre como Erik se dedica a hacer el bien me tranquiliza. Sobre todo saber que mis niños están a buen cuidado”.  
Se sobresaltó al recordar que el hombre en cuestión llegaría esa mañana. Miró su muñeca izquierda y no solo comprobó que volvía a amanecer despierto en la oficina, sino que también llegaría tarde al metr-o-puerto si no se apresuraba. “’Amanecer’, la expresión menos favorita de los habitantes de la Ciudadela”, quienes por mucho que las manecillas marcaran el día, la única luz que veían era la artificial de las lámparas y la de las máquinas de rayos-v. Aunque pensando positivamente, por lo menos, ese nuevo día le traería noticias del mundo exterior. Y de sus hijos.

El señor Frank salió con paso apresurado por la puerta. Cerró con un golpe haciendo que la madera crujiese y el cristal sonase suelto en el marco, más que de costumbre. Su falta de cuidado no era únicamente la falta de cuidado de un hombre agotado. La fatiga se le notaba en la barba de tres días, en las ojeras violáceas y los ojos amarillentos. El descuido con el que trataba cada uno de los objetos cotidianos reflejaba desdén, apatía e ira. Robert se había convertido en un hombre continuamente enfadado.  
Anduvo con paso ágil por el pasillo de parqué. Eran más de cien metros de corredor, a un lado de este una pared gris gastado, con manchas de humedad por doquier, y a otro las puertas gemelas de los cubículos, que solo se diferenciaban por los nombres escritos en letra minúscula sobre el cristal. Cada metro que recorría lo alcanzaba su sombra, alargándose y encogiéndose, para volver a alargarse otra vez, bajo la triste luz de bajo voltaje.  
Una vez abajo, atravesó el vestíbulo, en uno de los tantísimos edificios de oficinas y laboratorios que saturaban la Ciudadela. Como todos, era una sala de proporciones exageradas, tanto en altura como ancho. El viejo portero lo saludó y Robert le contestó con un gruñido, con el ceño fruncido y sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Cruzó la puerta giratoria de la entrada principal, finalmente, y abandonó el lugar.

El olor a humo de fábrica y moho impregnaba la brisa matinal, como de costumbre. A Robert le sonaron las tripas, lo que le recordó que llevaba más de ocho horas sin dar bocado. Quizá encontrase alguna máquina expendedora de camino que le brindase aunque fuese una bebida isotónica. Miró hacia arriba, hacia el oscuro vacío de la bóveda rocosa y suspiró. El instinto de mirar hacia el cielo jamás lo había abandonado, incluso tras acostumbrarse a vivir allí, exactamente al igual que la sensación de paranoia que le producía la oscuridad. Estaba en todas partes, en cada callejón, en cada rincón, como una niebla que iba reconquistando el terreno que por derecho le había pertenecido. Pero qué otra cosa se podía esperar de vivir en una ciudad construida bajo una montaña. “Si me diesen un crédito por cada metro cúbico de oscuridad…”.  
Con un fuerte silbido llamó a un taxi que vagaba lentamente por la calle en busca de clientes. Una vez dentro del Checker le pidió entre dientes al conductor que lo llevase a la estación principal del metr-o-puerto. Cuando el hombre, extrañado por tal petición, intentó entablar conversación Robert lo cortó en seco. “Cuanto más silencioso sea el trayecto mayor será la propina. Depende de usted” –dijo con frialdad.  
Recorrieron los imponentes rascacielos con moderada velocidad. Menor era la distancia que los separaba del centro, mayor el tamaño de estos. Eran los “pequeños gigantes” de Horace Grayson, como los había llamado cariñosamente. Cuando el, por aquel entonces, joven Horace había diseñado la ciudad se había decantado por un estilo robusto, poderoso y opulento. El Art Deco había moldeado la roca inerte y le había dado vida, y así lo aprobó por consenso la comunidad científica que habitaría la colonia.  
Horace Grayson había sido uno de los primeros en morir, poco antes de que la colonia pasara a llamarse Ciudadela, en el momento en que los altercados civiles comenzaron. En un lugar donde no existía la ley, incluso gente tan inofensiva como un montón de científicos acababan por sucumbir a la tentación. Pocos años después de haberse constituido completamente, la comunidad de Wundagore comenzaba a mostrar señales de degeneración. Los gremios científicos, que se habían separado por áreas comunes, como la biología o la ingeniería mecánica, comenzaban a competir entre ellos. La competencia desleal llevó a los boicots y ello a las represalias violentas. De habérselo preguntado cualquier persona antes de que hubiese sucedido, Robert hubiera contestado sin dudar que era una locura, imposible que sucediese algo semejante. Quién iba a pensar que un par de chalados con nada más que batas y fórmulas matemáticas iban a resultar tan belicosos.  
Los gremios más fuertes llegaron a conseguir grandes cotas de poder, haciendo que otros más pequeños desapareciesen o abandonasen la colonia. Cuando ya no quedó nada por lo que competir decidieron que lo mejor sería extenderse por el valle del Wundagore. El barón filántropo Gregor Russoff, quien había cedido parte de su patrimonio libremente para la creación de la colonia, había tenido suficiente. Pacientemente, se había mantenido al margen de los enfrentamientos, pero no iba a dejar que el caos se colase entre su población.  
Envió un grupo paramilitar a controlar la situación y, en una noche y un día, los hombres bien armados y entrenados de Russoff redujeron las revueltas lo más pacíficamente que había sido posible. A pesar de ello, las bajas habían sido inevitables.  
Pasó una semana, en la que la tensión se sentía en el aire, viciado por el olor a la pólvora que aún se arremolinaba en las esquinas. Los militares patrullaban las calles y remataban los últimos vestigios de motín. La noche del domingo se convocó a todos los habitantes, que por aquél entonces no llegaban a los miles, en la plaza mayor de la colonia. Gregor dio un discurso, que se asemejaba más a una reprimenda que a otra cosa, y tras avergonzar a la población por el daño causado les dio un ultimátum: de haber otra revuelta él mismo se ocuparía de demoler la montaña entera sobre sus cabezas.  
Tenían que encontrar la paz, y la única forma de hacerlo era formando un gobierno y un cuerpo de seguridad. Para hacerlo eficazmente, el barón se había tomado la libertad de nombrar al primer gobernador del lugar. Robert se encontró con una enorme sorpresa cuando Russoff llamó al escenario sobre el que estaba a Herbert Edgr Wyndham, uno de sus mejores amigos.  
El resto era historia. La muerte de Horace Grayson había trastocado a Herbert, quien se había prometido acabar con la violencia en Wundagore. Estaba obsesionado por el orden y regía con mano dura. En su honor, un ingeniero había erigido una estatua colosal de bronce, con el semblante severo. Sobre la base había grabado “Larga vida a Herbert E. Wyndham, Dux de Wundagore y Rey de los Topos”. El hombre desapareció instantáneamente y corrieron rumores de cosas terribles. Sin embargo, la inscripción no fue borrada, ni se quitó la estatua, pues ese era el nuevo lenguaje de Wyndham. Era un lenguaje silencioso. “Nos anima a rebelarnos. Es tan benévolo como para ofrecernos el derecho de hacerlo, por qué no. Pero hazlo, y desaparecerás”. Aquel mensaje era más potente que cualquier otro. Más potente que cualquier protesta, que cualquier insubordinación. Y así fue como el temor hizo que la gente perdiera el interés en la violencia; evitaban hasta el más mínimo susurro de revolución.

Las suspensiones del taxi rechinaron, señal de que se estaban deteniendo. Se encontraban en el centro, parados justo en la puerta de la segunda construcción más grande de la Ciudadela de Wundagore, la Estación Central de Metr-o-Puerto.  
Era una edificación descomunal. Constaba de dos partes a los lados, pegadas como dos apéndices en forma de prisma rectangular, de cuyo medio emergía otro rectángulo, mucho mayor, que se elevaba hasta perderse entre las alturas. En la parte superior se había levantado otra “caja” más, un rectángulo más pequeño en proporción, pero que tenía el mismo espacio interior que cualquier palacio real. A toda esta masa de acero y cemento la coronaba una torre, delgada como una aguja, y una antena.  
Sería la primera vez que Robert entraría, a pesar de que había llegado cuando la Ciudadela aún era una colonia y los edificios no existían. Por aquél entonces, en su lugar había un montón de laboratorios semiesféricos, como iglús, conectados por tubos por donde pasaba la gente.  
Nunca había abandonado la localidad, incluso cuando pudo haberlo hecho sin problemas. “Es la única oportunidad que tendrás, Robert. Es ahora o nunca”, le había dicho Jonathan Drew. Pero para qué salir de allí cuando no hay nada esperando fuera. Jonathan tenía a su hija, Jessica, quien había enfermado y necesitaba tratamientos que la ciencia de Wundagore no proveía. Pero Robert no tenía a nadie ni nada por lo que librarse de la montaña.  
Una noche, unos pocos meses después de las revueltas, cuando Wyndham ya se había proclamado presidente y la ciudad comenzaba a limpiarse en todos los sentidos, el presidente había llamado a su despacho a los que habían sido sus dos grandes amigos.  
–Horace debería estar aquí. Pero todos sabemos que no será posible –, fue lo primero que dijo Herbert, sin siquiera darles la bienvenida ni mirarlos a la cara. Los hombres de la recién proclamada guardia presidencial los habían ido a buscar a sus respectivos apartamentos y luego los habían escoltado hasta allí. La única información que les habían proporcionado era que el Presidente Wyndham requería su presencia. Tras los últimos hechos no era de extrañar; pese a todo, habían sido personas muy cercanas. Sin embargo, había algo sospechoso, algo que a Robert le hacía sudar frío y le erizaba la piel.  
El despacho del gobernante era vasto y suntuoso. Los candelabros brillaban con la misma luz anaranjada que iluminaba toda la Ciudadela, propia de la falta de intensidad eléctrica. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de estantes de roble, tallados con mil volutas intrincadas, y el techo rococó enseñaba un fresco en el que se reflejaba el cielo plagado de querubines. Robert soltó un bufido para sus adentros pues le parecía que no había nada más irónico que aquello, el único lugar donde había señales de un firmamento era en la oficina privada del nuevo cesar. ¿Acaso podía haber algo más arrogante que un gobernador que se creía con derecho a tener algo que sus ciudadanos no podían alcanzar? Y, aun así, era algo irreal, nada más que una pintura.  
–Seré conciso. Os diré lo que hay y no hará falta que intervengáis. Luego os iréis –, el presidente estaba mirando por un enorme ventanal la oscuridad abismal de la caverna que cubría la ciudad. Abajo, muy abajo, las farolas, los letreros y las luces de los coches alumbraban tenuemente como luciérnagas moribundas. –Os daré la oportunidad de que os marchéis. Una única oportunidad. Si decidís dejar la Ciudadela, una vez se cierren las puertas detrás de vosotros jamás se volverán a abrir –, se volvió y los miró por primera vez. A Robert le parecía que alguien había cambiado al hombre que una vez había conocido por otro. Su cara no reflejaba emoción alguna y sus ojos parecían distantes. –Cuando hayáis tomado la decisión enviaré a alguien a buscaros y os llevarán al metr-o-puerto.  
–Herbert, mi hija está… –, comenzó Jonathan.  
–Presidente Wyndham –, lo cortó Herbert.  
–P-presidente…  
–Lo sé. Jessica está muy enferma. Necesita cuidados que no puedo ofrecerle. Si en mi mano estuviese… No dejaría que nada malo le ocurriera. Sin embargo, no es el caso. Soy consciente de que no te separarás de ella, ya has perdido a tu mujer durante las revueltas civiles –, Robert sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al recordar que él también había perdido a su mujer, aunque mucho antes que su amigo. –Así que volverás a la superficie con la niña. ¿Qué piensas hacer tú, Robert?  
–No lo sé. Es decir, ¿Qué gano quedándome… y qué pierdo si me voy?  
–Absolutamente nada. Algún soñador querrá hacerte creer que de quedarte perderías la libertad. Pero sería una falacia, fuera hay la misma libertad que aquí abajo. Ninguna. Tú más que nadie debería saberlo, luego de todo lo que viviste durante la guerra.  
La guerra. Su mujer, Miss América. No podía pensar en ello, no en ese lugar ni en ese momento. No mientras estuviera sobrio. No iba a mostrar debilidad alguna delante de Wyndham.  
–Podría reunirme con Wanda y con Pietro. Pero ellos están con Erik ahora –, pensó en voz alta.  
–Bien, asumo que la decisión está tomada. Pasado mañana te llevarán a ti, Jonathan, y a Jessica a la Estación Central.  
–Y qué va a pasar con el resto de la gente –, intervino abruptamente Robert. Herbert giró la cabeza lentamente, claramente molesto por intromisión.  
–Todos tendrán la misma opción. Sería lo justo, ¿no? Los que decidan quedarse ya no podrán salir. Jamás. Los que decidan irse, excepto Jonathan y su hija, morirán.  
Las palabras habían surgido de su boca claramente, sin titubeo alguno. Wyndham le sostuvo la mirada a Robert durante unos segundos, como si quisiera demostrarle que no había ninguna broma en la afirmación. A Robert se le revolvió el estómago y tuvo que bajar la cabeza. Solo Dios sabía por qué no había echado todo el contenido gástrico en ese momento.

Bajó del taxi y una vez más su estómago le pidió que lo llenara, con lo que fuera. Pagó y se giró hacia la entrada de la Estación. Había tres enormes puertas dobles de cristal y marco dorado en la fachada, que se elevaba sobre diez escalones cubiertos de una impoluta alfombra roja. Al subirlos y mirar hacia adentro, uno podía observar un amplísimo recibidor, plagado de formas geométricas y salientes con líneas verticales en las paredes y columnas. Era una muestra perfecta de la elegancia del Art Deco, pero el vacío humano le quitaba todo esplendor. Se asemejaba más a un hotel inhóspito sacado de alguna novela negra o de terror. Desde que se había declarado la prohibición de abandonar la Ciudadela la Estación Central no se empleaba para nada más que algún que otro baile o gala benéfica. Incluso así, resultaba algo forzado, pues a qué se podría dedicar una beneficencia en una ciudad en la que teóricamente todos tenían el mismo nivel adquisitivo. “Oh, la ironía”, pensaba Robert cada vez que aquel edificio le venía en mente.  
Se asomó al escritorio, donde un hombre regordete y calvo, perfectamente vestido, lo vio acercarse desde lejos.  
–Buenos días, vengo a recibir… –, comenzó Robert.  
–Señor Frank, nos complace tenerlo aquí. Por favor, tome asiento mientras esperamos que el Señor Lehnsherr salga de Inmigración. No tardará mucho.  
Debería habérselo imaginado. Estaba todo perfectamente preparado y calculado. De hecho, se habría jugado todo el crédito que le quedaba a que Herbert en persona se había encargado de que Erik llegara “sano y salvo”.  
Para recibir a alguien de visita desde el exterior, el ciudadano en cuestión debía rellenar un formulario que sería estudiado en las oficinas de Inmigración. En la mayoría de los casos la petición era denegada. Era de conocimiento popular que se descartaban en cuanto llegaban, si quien la pedía era un ciudadano común, sin influencias. En este caso, Erik conocía a Robert, quien se había relacionado con el mismísimo presidente. Pero seguramente no habría bastado.  
Cuando Erik comunicó en una carta, escrita en un tono extrañamente superficial, que le habían concedido la entrada, supo al instante que no se debía únicamente a una visita de placer. Robert sabía con certeza que Lehnsherr y Wyndham también habían hecho migas, antes de conocerlo a él.  
“Sea lo que sea, ya me enteraré. Erik me lo contará, me lo contaría todo”.  
¿Acaso lo haría? ¿Le diría a la persona que se había hecho cargo de sus hijos mientras él iba a vengar a su mujer lo que estaba planeando esta vez? Erik, el hombre fuerte, el hombre que llegaría siempre hasta el final. El hombre que no se detendría ante nada ni ante nadie para que las cosas saliesen bien, para que lo justo llegara a término. Pero esta vez estaba lidiando con otro hombre, mucho más poderoso que él. Alguien tan decidido como lo era Lehnsherr, pero con un sentido de la justicia retorcido.  
Robert se preguntaba qué asuntos lo llevarían a querer pactar con el mismísimo diablo. El Rey Topo había cavado demasiado profundo en la montaña y se había topado con el infierno. Hacer negocios con él era como hacer negocios con Lucifer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He aquí some music para acompañar el capi:
> 
> “As Time Goes By”, de Mantovani (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3k9mLg7ztN4&list=FLaiPXNmVeK0Dl8fi_pyYh9Q&index=30), porque me pirran las imágenes en las que suceden cosas terribles mientras suena música de salón de vals. También valen “The Party Is Over” y “It’s Impossible” (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_Qy_ZsKRbU&list=FLaiPXNmVeK0Dl8fi_pyYh9Q&index=32 y https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCt_LqIdJgw&list=FLaiPXNmVeK0Dl8fi_pyYh9Q&index=31).  
> Para la escena de la polka (ya lo veréis), me encantó la “John Ryan’s Polka”, de The Triskells: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FiCm5ewRgI4&list=FLaiPXNmVeK0Dl8fi_pyYh9Q&index=29.
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis y que no se os haga demasiado insufrible.

Erik tenía la vista perdida en el caro vino que le estaban sirviendo. Veía sin prestar atención alguna como el líquido se arremolinaba lentamente dentro de la copa de cristal. Parecía una hermosa muchacha, de curvas generosas, que se contoneaba dulcemente, seduciendo a cualquiera que la viese danzar.

—¿Algo más, señor? —, volvió a repetir el sirviente. Erik despertó del letargo y negó cordialmente, devolviéndole la sonrisa. —Como desee.

Miró a su alrededor y comprobó por centésima vez que allí no había más caras conocidas que las de Robert y el Presidente Wyndham. Su estancia en la Ciudadela de Wundagore era un tema de negocios, ambas partes del acuerdo lo tenían más que claro, pero todo en aquel sitio resultaba tan deprimente que le apenaba no tener a nadie con quien compartir el pesar. De haberse llevado consigo a Pietro se habrían pasado la velada entera juzgando las extravagantes barbas y bigotes de los carcamales que los rodeaban y riendo entre dientes. Luego, quizá durante el postre, su hijo le habría dedicado alguna caricatura pintada con el tenedor sobre el plato, con los restos del sirope, o le habría seguido el juego a alguno de esos rancios y conservadores ancianos mientras intercambiaba irónicas miradas con su padre. Wanda, por otra parte, habría hecho una crítica tenaz sobre lo que estaba presenciando. La joven, quien tenía una moral bien asentada, algo de lo que Erik más se enorgullecía, habría analizado lo que habían visto por los alrededores de la Ciudadela hasta el momento e inteligentemente habría hecho alarde de su carisma, criticando a los altos mandos allí presentes en sus respectivas caras mientras, al mismo tiempo, estos le aplaudían por su elocuente conversar.

Extrañaba a sus hijos, sentía su falta en la carne y en los huesos. No había pasado una semana desde la última vez que los había visto, pero había estado tan ocupado desde el momento en que el avión pisara tierra europea que le parecía que llevaba meses fuera de casa. Constantemente se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo en el momento.

La habitación en la que Erik Lehnsherr estaba cenando era alargada y de techo alto. El suelo era un gran rectángulo cubierto de una alfombra con figuras y volutas; presumiblemente persa, a pesar de que con la luz tan poco brillante y unas pocas copas de más uno no podía asegurarlo. El techo tenía las aristas bordeadas con yeso adornado, formando una especie de parra, y las paredes estaban revestidas con paneles de fina caoba. En el centro había una mesa tan larga y ancha como para dar un banquete para cincuenta personas. Los que se hallaban presentes eran unos cuantos menos, sin embargo, la comida daba para más que el doble. Para comenzar, los sirvientes, quienes iban impecablemente arreglados, les habían llevado una amplia gama de entrantes. Desde bandejas con embutidos típicos de la zona, quesos y frutos silvestres o pinchos de perdiz asada con higos secos y uvas, hasta sopas de yogur especiadas y ensaladas de ciruelas, berros y queso fresco. Los segundos eran en su mayoría carnes con muchas especias y cereales. La comida de montaña allí servida, típica de los Balcanes, consistía sobre todo en eso; carne de cordero picante y caramelizada acompañada de cebolletas, ajos y romero, sémola de trigo estofada con entrañas de vacuno, hortalizas de invierno y nuez moscada, u hojaldres rellenas de mostaza en grano, puerros, queso de cabra y trozos de ave. Hacia el final de la velada se sirvieron los dulces y los licores. Pastel de ricota de búfala, nueces y uvas pasas, pastel de miel y semillas de sésamo, fuentes enteras de fruta confitada, calabaza en almíbar y ambrosía, hecha con leche cortada y clavo de olor. Erik habría degustado otros platos, pero solo aquellos estaban a su alcance en la enorme mesa.

Luego de tanta abundancia tenía planeado continuar con el vino. Era su cometido principal, por el momento, y no iba a dejar que ninguno de los viejos que lo rodeaban, y que no entendían nada de inglés, le arrebatasen ese único momento zen que había podido disfrutar desde su llegada. Además, debía racionar los somníferos y el delicioso gran reserva que estaba saboreando le aseguraría un sueño plácido. “Por lo menos hasta que comiencen las pesadillas”, pensó.

Erik Lehnsherr no recordaba la última noche que había dormido sin despertarse a mitad de la madrugada, empapado en sudor frío y al borde de un ataque de ansiedad. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había conseguido dormir cinco horas seguidas. O tres. Desde que los niños habían nacido, quizá un poco después, había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño. Quince largos años de pesadillas recurrentes, que durante la noche lo ahogaban y durante el día le proporcionaban dolores de cabeza y cara de muerto. Y eso solo sucedía cuando lograba cerrar los ojos, o siquiera ir a la cama. Tres días a la semana, en las semanas buenas, permanecía despierto en el estudio, leyendo y releyendo, o simplemente removiendo papeles cuando el cansancio ya ni le dejaba enfocar la vista. Finalmente, caía rendido en la butaca, recostado sobre el escritorio, con la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos cruzados. Dormía cuarenta minutos hasta que se despertaba de un sobresalto, o varias horas seguidas, pero con esa sensación de vigilia, de que se está dormido pero despierto al mismo tiempo. A lo largo de una noche podía adormecerse y volver a despertar más de cinco veces, con el silencio de las calles vacías al otro lado de la ventana. Sin embargo, no estaba solo. Muchas de las veces que se despertaba y miraba alrededor encontraba el entorno cambiado y, entonces, el dolor en el pecho que le producía la ansiedad se calmaba un poquito. Los niños bajaban para asegurarse de que estuviese bien y lo cubrían con una manta o le dejaban un dibujo. “Papi, no trabajes tanto. Te quiero, Wanda”. “Este eres tú, volando, y este soy yo, corriendo detrás de ti. Pero yo te gano. Algún día, si quieres, te puedo dejar ganar. Pietro”. Con el paso del tiempo los dibujos se transformaron en tazas de té con notitas o platos de comida con caras pintadas con kétchup. “Papá, deberías ir a dormir. La falta de sueño no es buena. PD: recuerda que mañana voy a estudiar con McKenzie después de clase. Te amo, Wanda”. “Oye, viejo, mañana es el gran día, eh. Espero que no te pierdas el partido por tercera cuarta vez. Te he cogido pasta para ir al cine después, por si no apareces. PD: cómete el brócoli. PD2: Me enteraré si no lo haces. PD3:Te estoy vigilando”.

Cuando bajó la copa vio que Robert lo estaba mirando desde el otro lado de la mesa. Este, rápidamente, giró la cabeza, como si no hubiese hecho tal cosa. Se apresuró a entablar conversación con el hombre que tenía a su lado, quien parecía bastante molesto por esa repentina interrupción. Robert gesticulaba de sobremanera y exageraba la risa para ocultar que había pasado los últimos minutos mirando fijamente a Erik. De hecho, cada vez que lo hacía, desde que había comenzado esa costumbre unos días atrás, Erik fingía que no lo notaba. Cuando tuvo la ocasión y le preguntó por qué lo hacía Robert se disculpó casi a gritos y negó cualquier suceso parecido. Desde entonces, cuando Erik lo pillaba y este se giraba, a Robert comenzaba a sudarle la frente, casi ridículamente. Y en ese momento su frente era lo único que brillaba más que la cubertería de plata.

Cuando hubieron acabado la cena el Presidente condujo a los comensales a otra sala, más grande aún, con butacas y sillones de orejas por doquier, y un enorme hogar sin fuego, custodiado por dos monstruosos leones de piedra que hacían de marcos laterales. A un lado de la habitación había un ventanal ribeteado con madera y cristales de colores que daba a un balcón con jardín. Los invitados no tardaron en reunirse en pequeños grupitos, con diminutas copas de coñac, u otras de whiskey más generosas, en mano. Erik aprovechó el repentino revuelo para escabullirse hacia el exterior. Él y su copa, solos por fin, con la hermosa vista de la Ciudadela.

En cuanto se asomó a la baranda e inspiró profundamente para relajarse sintió que la puerta se volvía a abrir y cerrar. No se molestó en girarse pues el intruso, fuera quien fuera, no merecía perdón por arruinar su soledad.

—La vista desde aquí es inmejorable —, dijo el Presidente Wyndham. —Este es el único edificio desde el que se puede ver la Ciudadela en su total esplendor. Obviamente, no es por el mero placer de tener una vista increíble —, prosiguió en un tono burlesco. La luz de la ciudad lo alumbró desde abajo, resaltándole las facciones de forma siniestra. Se tomó un largo momento para disfrutar de su habano. Luego hizo girar el líquido que tenía en la copa, haciendo, al mismo tiempo, que los varios anillos de oro que llevaba tintineasen contra el cristal. —Es estrategia pura. Política, si así quiere llamarlo. Desde aquí se ve absolutamente todo, hasta los barrios bajos. Desde aquí nadie puede esconderse de la mirada del Alto Evolucionador.

Erik no comprendía la constante necesidad de alardear de aquel hombre. Estaban solos, casi a oscuras, y tenían el estómago lleno y la cabeza nublada por el vino. ¿Acaso no podía disfrutar del momento? ¿Por qué molestarse? Una leve brisa le acarició los cabellos plateados y Lehnsherr se dejó llevar por la agradable sensación. Cerró los ojos durante un instante, que pareció una eternidad. Si le hubiesen dado una cama habría caído en ese mismo sitio. De repente, el césped del jardín le tenía buen aspecto, grueso y mullido. Unas copas más y no habría tenido que pensárselo dos veces.

—A veces envidio a la gente de ahí abajo, sabe. Con sus vidas normales y sus rutinas. Yendo y viniendo, sin tener que preocuparse de tener que gobernar un antro como este —, Wyndham tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío que formaba la cúpula de roca que cubría la Ciudadela. Ni todas las luces de los rascacielos ni de los coches juntas podían disipar la oscuridad que tenían por cielo. Era un espectáculo único, no existía, y posiblemente no lo haría en el futuro, una megalópolis como aquella, construida bajo la montaña. La mezcla entre el bullicio de la ciudad y la claustrofóbica negrura de la roca resultaba hipnótica.

—¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta personal? —, dijo Wyndham con la voz ronca de quien tiene un nudo en la garganta. Durante una milésima de segundo Erik se preguntó si el efecto del vino le habría hecho comentar algo molesto en voz alta, sin haberse dado cuenta. Si no, por qué ese repentino cambio de tono. Se giró lentamente, un tanto alarmado, y vio que Wyndham tenía los ojos brillantes. No era el brillo rojizo de la embriaguez; sus ojos brillaban con pena. El hombre tenía el semblante apagado, pero con una especie de tranquilidad, de amor, como un padre que mira a su hijo jugar por primera vez tras recuperarse de una larga enfermedad. Un hijo que da por perdido, pero al que no puede negar una sonrisa a pesar de todo. —¿Alguna vez ha estado enamorado? ¿Alguna vez ha sentido que no se pertenecía a sí mismo, sino a otra persona? No se lo va a creer, pero yo sí. Muchos años atrás. Y, ¿sabe qué más? Levanté esta ciudad de la perdición en nombre de ese amor —, Erik estaba perplejo. Jamás habría pensado encontrarse en una situación como esa, de pie en la penumbra, junto a uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo, mientras este le contaba sus más íntimos pensamientos.

—Usted parece un hombre abierto… tolerante, Erik. Ha vivido cosas terribles, cosas que a muchos de los hombres más fuertes que he conocido hubieran matado. El terrible incidente con su esposa, aquellos mutantes radicales, el holocausto nazi… El tiempo lo ha curtido y, sin embargo, se le ve bien. Es usted la imagen del hombre fuerte, sabio… y honesto. Así que me tomaré la libertad de contarle el porqué de esta ciudad —, Wyndham se giró lentamente y miró a su acompañante directamente a los ojos, sin pestañar. Era una mirada penetrante, provocadora, como si intentase ver algún indicio de deshonra en el otro. Erik, por su parte, se la sostuvo. No sabía qué secreto oscuro estaba a punto de escuchar ni qué consecuencias traería el conocerlo, pero tenía claro que no iba a dejar que aquel ni ningún otro hombre lo amedrentasen. No había llegado tan lejos para dejarse intimidar.

El presidente bufó primero y luego empezó a reír tristemente, como si estuviese mofándose de sí mismo. Se enjugó las lágrimas con los dedos y volvió la cara otra vez hacia la metrópolis, listo para comenzar su testimonio.

—Todo lo que ahí ve fue diseñado por uno de los arquitectos más importante de nuestra historia. Por eso, como es de esperar, ni usted ni nadie fuera de aquí ha oído hablar de él. Se llama… se llamaba Horace Grayson. Era un hombre brillante, siempre dispuesto a trabajar duro. No paraba quieto aquel loco. Siempre con la libreta de bocetos bajo del brazo. “Herbert, mira esto que acabo de diseñar, dime qué te parece. Herbert, he conseguido una estilográfica nueva. Herbert, por qué no me miras. Sé que te quieres reír, Herbert”… Era el alma del grupo, y también el más joven. Robert siempre me decía que era demasiado inquieto, que aún era un niño. ¡Pero qué ideas, qué trabajos, qué conceptos los de aquel niño! —, Wyndham hizo otra pausa. Bebió de la copa y tomó aire. Erik se preguntaba cuánto autocontrol estaría empleando el hombre para no echarse a llorar allí mismo. —Siempre lo traté como a un hermano pequeño, sabe. Su cara de porcelana y su sonrisa que parecía no borrarse nunca le iluminaban a uno el día. Era como el sol que nunca pudimos tener aquí abajo. Siempre me ocupé de que no le faltase nada. Un muchacho tan prometedor se merecía lo mejor. Quise ser una figura paternal para él, quise ser su hermano mayor. Hasta que un día sucedió… —, se detuvo y miró la copa, pensativo. La removió, pero no bebió. Parecía dispuesto a no detenerse hasta soltarlo todo. —Cada cierto tiempo, los colegas del gremio de desarrollos tecnológicos montaban una verbena para que todos nos distrajésemos. Nuestras jornadas no tenían principio ni fin estipulado, a veces podíamos pasar días enteros en el laboratorio. En fin, una noche, durante una de las verbenas, lo vi bailar, bajo los farolillos de colores. Me había dicho que no podía evitarlo, estaban tocando una de esas polkas típicas de su país, Irlanda, que lo llevaba en las venas. Tendría que haber estado allí, Erik. Ver como saltaba y se movía, con el pelo naranja como el fuego moviéndose al compás. Cada vez que daba una vuelta a la ronda me miraba y yo lo miraba a él, y fue entonces cuando lo supe. El corazón comenzó a latirme tan fuerte que parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho. Cuando hubo acabado se me acerco. Tenía la respiración agitada y el rubor que le marcaba las mejillas le resaltaba también las pecas de la nariz. Le devolví la bebida que me había pedido que le sostuviese; aún hoy día no sé qué me dijo. Yo estaba demasiado aturdido para saber qué decía. Solo sé que se rio y miró hacia arriba, con sus ojos azules, directamente a los míos. Entonces no pude controlarme y lo acerqué hacia mí. Era tan pequeño, tan dócil. Pero fue él el primero que me besó. Aquél gandul irlandés, ¡me robó mi primer beso!

Erik no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Se mantuvo en la misma posición, esperando que el Presidente siguiera con el relato. La situación era incómoda puesto que no se conocían lo suficiente entre ellos como para que Wyndham le contara todo aquello. Pero no iba a ser él quien le faltara el respeto, escucharía lo que tuviese que decir, demostraría que era todo lo que el otro esperaba que fuese.

—Cuando las revueltas comenzaron muchas personas demostraron ser lo que eran, completos monstruos inhumanos. Las pasiones más perversas del hombre salieron a relucir por aquel entonces. Abusos sexuales, asesinatos terriblemente violentos, descuartizaciones, pintadas hechas con sangre, eran el pan de cada día. Lo que iba a ser la cuna de la ciencia y la libertad acabó siendo una maraña de represalias injustificadas, una caza de brujas. Las pocas mujeres que había en la colonia fueron las primeras a las que persiguieron. Los pocos cuerdos que quedábamos teníamos que proteger a nuestras amigas y familiares, estar con ellas las veinticuatro horas del día. Algunos llegamos incluso a disponernos de a cinco como guardaespaldas de aquellas pobres diablas. Luego fueron a por los viejos. Los llamaban lastres de la humanidad, y los apaleaban por las calles. Después siguieron con la gente como Horace. La gente como Horace y como yo. Yo siempre fui grande, como puede comprobar. Incluso ahora que estoy mayor. Siempre impuse mucho respeto y por lo general logré romper más costillas de las que me llevaba rotas. Pero él… era otra historia —, Herbert apretó el puño con el que sostenía el habano ya apagado. La mandíbula se le tensó y se le marcaron las venas en el cuello, bajo la barba.

—En el momento en que Horace murió yo estaba en el laboratorio. Llevaba un tiempo sin aparecerme por allí, los muchachos y yo estábamos hacinados en el piso de una compañera a quien le habían matado el marido. Horace me había dicho que aprovecharía que yo salía para acompañarme y pasar a buscar ropa a su piso. Cuando nos separamos, él iba con otros dos amigos. Me preocupé, claro. Me horrorizaba la idea de no tenerlo cerca. Incluso cuando iba al baño de aquel diminuto apartamento y tardaba en hacerse ver se me revolvía el estómago. Estando como estaban las cosas… vivíamos como en un estado de guerra sin tregua. Se escuchaban gritos, lamentos de ancianas y niños llorar noche y día; explosiones y sonidos de metralla… La cuestión es que… supuse que estaría bien si lo dejaba en manos de aquella gente de confianza. Horace me había hecho prometer que no me preocuparía y que tampoco me entretendría más de la cuenta… Debí haberle hecho prometer lo mismo —, el Presidente sorbió por la nariz y se la restregó rudamente con el dorso de la mano. —Me fueron a buscar justo cuando estaba a punto de volver, los dos amigos que lo habían llevado, uno con una hemorragia nasal y un ojo negro, llevando a rastras al otro, que sangraba por un corte en el vientre. El que parecía estar mejor comenzó a farfullar incoherentemente. Aún recuerdo los pinchazos en el estómago, las náuseas. No hacía falta que me dijesen más, o que me intentasen decir algo mínimamente entendible. Ya había visto la misma escena, aunque era la primera vez que la veía en primera persona. Había presenciado a decenas de conocidos derrumbarse ante la noticia del asesinato una persona cercana a manos de los rebeldes. Salí corriendo tan rápido como me daban las piernas. El cuerpo me guiaba instintivamente. Solo hubo un momento, en el que recuerdo haberme perdido, que sentí como el aliento me sabía a sangre. Lo demás está negro. En la puerta abierta de su piso se había amontonado un corrillo de vecinos, harapientos y mal comidos. Cuando me vieron llegar huyeron despavoridos, no por mí, sino por lo que yo significaba. Solo con ver mi cara agitada uno sabía que llegaba en busca del muerto. Y que yo conocía el estado del mismo. Solo quedaban dos opciones, o que me largase a llorar y a gritar o que arremetiese contra lo primero que se me cruzase en el camino. Ahora que lo veo con perspectiva, quizá aquella gente huyese de esa manera porque no sabían cómo actuar ante aquella situación, cómo consolar a alguien que le espera la peor de las escenas que jamás se hubiese imaginado.

En pocas zancadas llegué a la habitación, el lugar que registré primero, porque algo me decía que todo habría sucedido allí. Su cuerpecito aún caliente estaba semi desnudo sobre la cama revuelta. Le habían arrancado los pantalones y la ropa interior, y se notaba que le habían rasgado la camisa con fuerza, alguien con manos grandes. Bajo la sangre casi coagulada que le cubría la cara, deforme por los golpes, se notaba aún el maquillaje que le habían forzado a usar. Sus manitas blancas estaban atadas a la cabecera de la cama y tenía las muñecas en carne viva; había intentado soltarse desesperadamente. Lo habían violado. Seguramente varias personas, un solo hombre no podría haber hecho todo aquello. Lo habían humillado, lo habían torturado y lo habían violado. Sobre la cabecera, en la pared, habían pintado con su sangre: “Los actos inmorales serán castigados en la Nueva Era de Wundagore. Muerte a los pecadores. Marica. MARICA” —, acabo Wyndham en un leve graznido, con la garganta seca.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente a Erik fue el último recuerdo que tenía de Magda. Su figura estática sobre el acantilado, sus ojos llenos de terror, consciente por primera vez después de mucho tiempo. Luego, desapareció en el vacío.

Las punzadas en el pecho volvieron. Eran ya viejas amigas, las conocía mejor que a nadie. Inmediatamente llegó la sensación de vacío en el estómago, una especie de náusea, pero ya lo había previsto.

Le habría gustado decirle algo a Wyndham. Le habría gustado darle una receta infalible para acabar con el dolor, para borrar esos recuerdos. Pero tal cosa no existía. El secreto estaba en vivir con ello, asimilarlo, convertirlo en parte de uno mismo. Era eso o enterrarlo lo más profundo posible. Sin embargo, todo acaba saliendo a flote, como el cadáver podrido de un ahogado.

Erik asintió solemnemente, dándole a entender a su acompañante que él había vivido lo mismo. No había nada que decir, ambos lo sabían. Las palabras no cambiarían el pasado.

—Todo llega a su fin, señor Lehnsherr. La vida de los que merecen vivir y la de los que merecen morir; incluso la de un titán como Wundagore. Estoy cansado, demasiado como para continuar con todo esto. Si he seguido hasta ahora ha sido solamente por Horace, para que su muerte no haya sido en vano. Bien, a estas alturas imagino que no le molestará que abuse un poco más de su confianza. Así que le daré un consejo… No, le haré una petición. Le ruego que haga lo mismo que he hecho yo, no deje que la muerte de su mujer haya sido en vano. Haga buen uso del objeto que le he proporcionado y acabe con lo que empezó.

A Lehnsherr se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Olvidaba que con Wyndham uno siempre debía tener la guardia en alto, a veces podía ser demasiado directo.

—No sé qué clase de hombre cree que soy, Wyndham, desde luego no soy uno con el que se juega. De haber podido hacerlo hubiera matado a Xavier cuando tuve la oportunidad. Que escapara no lo deseaba nadie; yo mucho menos.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero el destino quiso que se cruzara conmigo, y yo le estoy dando una segunda oportunidad. Por el bien de todos espero que sepa aprovecharla.

Ambos se sumieron en el silencio durante un tiempo, cada uno perdido en su mente. En lo que a Erik respectaba estaba seguro de que cuando se volviese a cruzar con Charles Xavier no volvería a cometer los errores que había cometido en su último encuentro. El mutante era un psíquico con poderes excepcionales, “el mutante más fuerte”, según Magda.

Al acabar la universidad su mujer había sido fichada por las Naciones Unidas para continuar con uno de los tantos proyectos que durante la guerra los alemanes habían dejado sin acabar. Su tarea era documentar la nueva especie humana que había estado surgiendo durante los últimos años. No solo había logrado un gran trabajo general, sino que, con la ayuda de varios científicos de la organización, habían ideado una forma de determinar la capacidad de cada mutante. Según sus baremos las habilidades mutantes se podían utilizar para clasificarlos en cuatro niveles, dependiendo del poder que tuviesen de alterar el entorno. Algunos podían generar combustión solo con pensarlo, otros podían anular la gravedad a su antojo, pero lo hacían, sin distinción, en un grado menor o superior. Las habilidades de los portadores del gen X podían desarrollarse o podían atrofiarse y un individuo podía subir dichos escalafones o bajar.

Para hacerle un favor a la prometida de su mejor amigo, Charles Xavier había aceptado formar parte de la investigación. Gracias a su colaboración el equipo científico había podido poner un tope a dicha escala. Xavier era, sin duda alguna, el mutante más poderoso registrado.

En la oscuridad que flotaba sobre los edificios Erik pudo ver con perfecta claridad los ojos azul metálico de Xavier. Lo miraban, burlándose, humillándolo y recordándole lo indefenso que estaba. “Si llega a saber dónde vivo, si llega a saber dónde viven Wanda y Pietro…”. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto. “Ha sido muy arriesgado venir a Europa, pero si todo sale bien habrá valido la pena”.

—Charles Xavier ha estado reuniendo gente —, soltó de repente Wyndham. —Los servicios secretos americanos y varios de los europeos han estado siguiéndole el rastro. Es un hueso duro de roer, sabe. Hasta los mejores sabuesos acaban perdiéndole la pista. El último agente que ha ido detrás de él acabó desnudo en el lago del parque St. James, en Londres, completamente convencido de que era un pato —, comentó con una risa socarrona. —Es solo cuestión de tiempo que descubra la existencia de la Ciudadela.

***

Robert L. Frank lo había dispuesto todo. La silla delante de la ventana y el ventanal abierto. Incluso se había descalzado y había colocado ambos zapatos prolijamente alineados a las patas del escritorio. Quedaba lo más difícil, como era de esperar.  
Se inclinó de forma incómoda sobre el papel y la pluma. Cuanto más le costase mejor, era el castigo final, maltratarse y odiarse a sí mismo más de lo que ya lo hacía, todo cuanto le permitiesen las circunstancias antes de dar el salto al vacío.

“Querido Erik:

Xavier está de camino. Le he avisado que te encontrabas en Wundagore. Diles a Wanda y a Pietro que he pensado en ellos cada día desde que nos separaron.

Adiós.”

Robert escribió la carta casi automáticamente. Lo primero que pensó al dejar la pluma sobre el papel fue que podría haber escrito que lo sentía. Podía haber puesto que era un maldito egoísta, un envidioso malnacido que había deseado toda su vida tener lo que su amigo Erik tenía, pero que nunca había hecho nada para cambiar su situación. Incluso podría haberse desahogado, haber escrito como sentía su alma pudrirse día tras día bajo la tierra, como el moho viscoso que ve la vida pasar. A pesar de ello, no lo hizo. Por primera vez se sentía bien siendo malo, sabiendo que lo era. Por primera vez había aceptado que no era una buena persona.

Caminó el metro y medio que lo separaba de la ventana. Se subió a la silla, se aferró a los márgenes del ventanal y saltó.


End file.
